Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 16
Willkommen zu den netten kleinen Tipps, welche ich euch nun darlegen will :) Diese werdet ihr benötigen, um leichter oder besser oder auch einfach spaßiger durchs Spiel zu kommen. Allerdings gibt es auch noch einen Tipp... Ja, der is schon etwas doof, aber schaut selbst ;) *wieder mit klugem Gelaber anfang* Training Ihr wollt ja sicher alle auf die höchstmöglichste Stufe kommen, oder? Tja, da muss man aber viel Zeit investieren… Zunächst einmal… Wie steige ich eine Stufe hoch? Ganz einfach. Ihr kennt ja sicherlich die DBW-Matrix (wär n Ding, wenn nich). Es gibt da ja auch diese Zahlen da. Wenn alle drei eine 7 zeigen, so steigt ihr ein Level auf. Einfach, oder? Gut. Man kann sich doch tottrainieren, bis man eine Stufe aufsteigt… Nein, das ist so nicht wahr. Denn auch in Crisis Core gibt es Erfahrungspunkte. Sie sind unsichtbar. Aber es gibt sie. Von daher ist es kein großer Zufall, wann ihr eine Stufe aufsteigt. Dennoch könnt ihr ab und an mehrere Stufen aufsteigen. Mysteriös, was? Tja, aber darauf weiß selbst ich keine Erklärung… Wie geht das Training denn jetzt? Alles Easy… Chill your life. Also, ihr wollt ja hochkommen. Sucht euch Missionen und macht sie. Kämpft dort besonders viel und macht die Missionen ruhig 10 Mal. Irgendwann werdet ihr stark genug sein. Ansonsten knöpft euch jedes Monster vor, das euch über den Weg läuft Geld verdienen Money, money, money must be funny. Ja, das kennen wir doch alle. Geld ist immer was Schönes. Also wollt ihr es auch sicherlich haben, oder? Ja, das gibt‘s wie folgt… *Verkauft Krimskrams, den ihr doppelt habt und nicht mehr braucht *Kämpft, kämpft, kämpft *Ansonsten raubt ihr ein paar Rentner aus, überfallt Bänke oder ihr fragt eure Eltern um Taschengeld. Okay, Spaß beiseite. Aber das mit dem Rauben ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Raubt euren Gegnern mal was, dann könnt ihr es verticken und Kohle machen ;) Genji-Rüstung Ihr alle kennt sie, die nette Genji-Rüstung (will ich ja mal hoffen)... Sie ist teils sehr schwer zu bekommen, aber nichts ist unmöglich, newa? Also dann, so bekommt ihr die verschiedenen Teile: *'Genji-Rüstung': Ihr müsst hierfür die DBW-Matrix vervollständigen, sprich alles auf 100% bringen. Im Menü könnt ihr schauen, wie viel euch noch fehlt. Ihr bekommt Prozente, wenn ihr euch die Szenen und Bilder anschaut, sobald sie vorkommen. Bei den Espern ist es jedoch mit einem Einsatz von ihnen getan. *'Genji-Handschuhe': Die Flossenwärmer findet ihr in einer Truhe der Mission 9-6-4. *'Genji-Helm': Der Helm ist kaufbar im Schatten-Versand. Dies ist ein Shop, welchen ihr in einer Truhe der Mission 9-5-4 findet. Dort müsst ihr dann 1.000.000 Gil abrücken, aber es lohnt sich. Dennoch müsst ihr aufpassen, denn den Helm gibt es nur beim ersten Besuch des Shops und dann ist er weg… Für immer… und immer… und immer… right|205px *'Genji-Schild': Das wird jetzt schon etwas komplizierter… Dafür müsst ihr in der Mission 7-6-6 einen Zauberpott antreffen, welcher sich bestimmte Aktionen von euch wünscht. Nur, wenn ihr diese meistert, erhaltet ihr den Schild. Folgende Aktionen müsst ihr schaffen: **''Almosen'' – Diese Materia bekommt ihr, sobald ihr die Mission 4-4-4 abgeschlossen habt. **''Verzweiflungsschlag'' – Dieser ist in der Mission 9-5-4 zu finden und mit diesem müsst ihr 99.999 TP Schaden anrichten. Dies geht jedoch nur mit einem Accessoire, was euch erlaubt, die Schadensbegrenzung zu überschreiten. **''Achtstreich'' – Hier zählt wirklich das Glück. Ihr müsst schaffen, dass sich Sephiroth aktiviert und ihr seinen Achtstreich ausführen könnt. Als kleinen Tipp kann ich euch perfektionierte Achtstreich-Materia raten. Legt am Besten mehrere davon an, um die Chance auf einen Achtstreich zu erhöhen. Viel Glück! Materia left|200px Materia sind, wie ihr wisst, sehr wichtige Elemente des Spiels. Ohne sie geht eigentlich gar nichts. Also werde ich mal zu einer Erklärung kommen. Eine Materia hat insgesamt 5 Stufen, wobei die letzte als „Perfektioniert“ gewertet wird. Sie steigen eine oder zwei Stufen auf, indem eure DBW-Matrix 2 oder 3x die Zahl zeigt, in welchem Slot die Materia ist. Schwerer gesagt als verstanden. Hier ein Beispiel: Befindet sich im ersten Slot bei euch Vita und die DBW zeigt 2x die 1, dann steigt Vita eine Stufe hoch. Wie ihr auch bemerkt habt, haben die Materia verschiedene Farben. *'Hellgrüne' heilen euch für gewöhnlich. Beispiele dafür sind Vita, Vitaga, Medica und Vitra. Sie verbrauchen MP (Magiepunkte). *'Gelbe' verbrauchen ebenfalls MP. Beispiele hierfür sind Wall, Barriere und Schwarzkunst (wobei man letzteres auch mit den TP (Trefferpunkten) bezahlen muss). *'Dunkelgrüne' gehören der Schwarzmagie an und verbrauchen somit auch MP. Beispiele hierfür sind Feuer, Eisra, Blitzga oder Feuga. *'Violette Materia' verstärken eure Werte und verbrauchen lediglich einen Slot. (Sämtliche Verstärker) *Dann gibt es noch braune Materia, welche AP (Angriffspunkte) verbrauchen. (Wirbelattacke, Krafthieb usw.) *'Hellblaue Materia' schützen euch vor den verschiedensten Sachen. (Zustandsschutz, Elementschutz, usw.), aber Analyse zeigt Infos zum Gegner. Dennoch kann man so auch angreifen. *'Helle violette Materia' Verstärken die Chance auf Limit-Breaks und sind nur im Geheimagentenbedarf, in den Junon-Souvenirs und dem Knochendorf-Kommerz für 10.000 Gil kaufbar. Sicherlich wisst ihr auch, was die Materia-Fusion ist. Diese ist auch ein wichtiger Bestandteil, wenn man die Materia stärken will. Zudem kann man damit auch neue Materia herstellen, was ebenfalls ein großer Vorteil ist. Im Übrigen sind diese dann meist stärker als Gefundene. DBW-Matrix DBW ist eigentlich nur eine Abkürzung für „Digitale Bewusstseinswellen“, aber dennoch sind diese ein sehr wichtiger Bestandteil. Die DBW-Matrix dient dazu, Zack eine Stufe aufsteigen zu lassen oder ihm für sehr kurze Zeit positive Effekte zukommen zu lassen. Näheres dazu ist in der folgenden Tabelle zu finden. Im Laufe des Spiels kommen immer wieder neue Gesichter dazu. Folgende Reihenfolge gilt hierbei (angefangen bei Angeal, von unten nach oben). Außerdem sind in den Klammern noch die „Limit-Breaks“. Sie treten auf, wenn alle 3 Bilder denselben Charakter zeigen: *Angeal (Sturmangriff) *Tseng (Luftschlag) *Cloud (Meteorregen) *Aerith (Heilwellen) *Cissnei (Glückssterne) *(Genesis) (Apokalypse) *Sephiroth (Achtstreich) 140px|left Eine besondere Ausnahme bildet hierbei Genesis, da sich dieser nur manchmal zeigt und nicht immer zur Verfügung steht. Dennoch bleibt er für längere Dauer enthalten, sobald er sich einmal aktiviert hat. Ihr kennt ja auch sicher diese schwarzen Bilder. Wenn ihr 3 von solchen (gleichen natürlich) habt, dann führt Zack eine Schwertkombo aus. Diese Kombo ist nicht mehr verfügbar, sobald jedes Bild in der DBW zu finden ist. Das Maximum erhöhen Sicherlich wollt ihr nicht auf euren 9.999 TP und dergleichen sitzen bleiben. Deshalb habe ich nun Tipps, wie ihr es erhöhen könnt. *'TP auf 99.999': Der Adamanreif wird benötigt. Ihr könnt ihn als Belohnung der Mission 7-3-6 erhalten. *'Schaden auf 99.999': Hier wird das Accessoire Invictus benötigt. Dies gibt es in Mission 7-4-6. *'AP auf 9.999': Dafür braucht ihr eine Schwarzkappe. Ihr erhaltet sie am Ende der Mission 7-3-1. *'MP auf 9.999': Hierfür benötigt ihr eine Goldspange. Sie ist am Ende der Mission 7-3-4 als Belohnung erhältlich. Kampftipps Probleme bei Kämpfen? Ich helfe gern. Also: *Greift, wenn möglich, den Gegner von hinten an, da es mehr Schaden verursacht *Hat der Gegner viele TP und ihr wollt den Kampf schnell hinter euch haben, so nehmt Gebrauch von Magie *Setzt eure „Heil-Materia“ direkt neben den Angriff, um schnellen Zugriff darauf zu haben, sobald es eng werden sollte *Wenn ihr abschätzen könnt, wann euch ein Angriff treffen wird, dann weicht sofort aus *Kehrt dem Gegner verdammt nochmal NICHT den Rücken zu! Nicht empfohlen! Es gibt ja sicherlich welche unter euch, die keine Lust auf Zufallskämpfe haben. Für die habe ich auch noch einen Tipp auf Lager. Lauft an Wänden entlang, da es dort kaum oder gar nicht zu Zufallskämpfen kommt. Dennoch wiederhole ich ausdrücklich, dass es NICHT EMPFOHLEN ist, wenn ihr sicher durch die Story kommen wollt. Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern